Rio (John Clancy's Style)
Cast *Gordon the Big Engine as Blu (both blue, and both grumpy at times and disapprove) *Rebecca as Jewel (both beautiful and love Gordon and Blu) *Henry the Green Engine as Rafael (both kind and helpful) *James the Red Engine as Nico *Percy the Small Engine as Pedro *Copper as Luiz *Professor Z as Nigel *Marge Simpson as Linda *Homer Simpson as Tulio *Harry Potter as Fernando *Amos Slade as Marcel *Jasper and Horace as Armando and Tipa *Devious Diesel as Mauro *Foolish Freight Cars as The Monkeys *Emily the Emerald Engine as Eva *Narrow Gauge Engines as Rafael and Eva's Chicks *Shrek as Sylvio *Thomas the Tank Engine as Tiago *Mavis the Quarry Diesel as Carla *Rosie the Pink Engine as Bia *Seviper as Gabi *Meowth as Charlie *Edward the Blue Engine as Eduardo *Molly the Yellow Engine as Mimi *Lightning McQueen as Roberto *Boss Hogg as Big Boss *Bagheera as Felipe Gallery GordonTakesaTumble62.png|Gordon as Blu Rebecca as Jewel.png|Rebecca as Jewel Henry.jpg.jpg|Henry as Rafael JamesandtheQueenofSodor28.png|James as Nico PercyandtheSignal40.png|Percy as Pedro Adult Copper.jpg|Copper as Luiz Professor zundapp.png|Professor Z as Nigel Marge Simpson.png|Marge Simpson as Linda Homer Simpson.png|Homer Simpson as Tulio Harry Potter as Carlos.jpg|Harry Potter as Fernando Amos Slade in The Fox and the Hound 2.jpg|Amos Slade as Marcel Jasper and Horace.jpg|Jasper and Horace as Armando and Tipa DieselDoesItAgain17.png|Devious Diesel as Mauro ToadStandsBy4.png|Foolish Freight Cars as The Monkeys Emily'sAdventure64.png|Emily as Eva Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam, Sir Handel, and Rusty as Globox Children.png|Narrow Gauge Engines as Rafael and Eva's Chicks Shrek the Ogre.jpg|Shrek as Sylvio ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain1.jpeg|Thomas as Tiago Mavis36.png|Mavis as Carla MainRosieModel.png|Rosie as Bia No336Seviper.png|Seviper as Gabi No20150101230304!052Meowth AG anime 3.png|Meowth as Charlie It'sEdwardandGordon56.png|Edward as Eduardo Molly'sSpecialSpecial89.PNG.png|Molly as Mimi Lighting mcqueen.png|Lightning McQueen as Roberto No41eGaj2KUEL._SX385_.jpg|Boss Hogg as Big Boss Bagheera the Black Panther.jpg|Bagheera as Felipe List (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:John Clancy Category:Rio Movie Spoofs Category:Rio 2 Spoofs